It is the Method of the Thing
by Sadistic Tendencies
Summary: ON HOLD! However, check out the note, it may be worth your time *wink*
1. Chapter 1: Since When do YOU Talk!

**It is the Method of the Thing**

**Chapter 1**

**Since When do _YOU_ Talk? **

* * *

AN: Hello all, Sadistic Tendencies here! I'd like to note that no, this is not my first fanfiction, nor is it my first time here at fanfiction(dot)net. However, this would be the first time I actually put up something I can be proud of on here that doesn't look like it was written by someone in elementary school. I do not own the Inuyasha series, nor all of the OCs. I will give credit where it belongs at the bottom. Enjoy my odd idea that turned into a story (:P)

* * *

We were assigned here.

Assigned to become what we had, to give that extra _oomph_ to the weapons. To make things more interesting, I guess. We didn't know we'd end up facing each other, but that was their secret to keep.

There are two leaders you should know about. The one behind all those weapons you claim to be _pure_ and the one behind those you claim to be _demonic_. I guess you could say, i'm one of the demonic ones.

Yeah, we may have been negative energy versus positive energy, but did that mean we were actually against each other? Not in the slightest. Whether we turned out negative or positive was pure chance and personality. Negs like me got along with Pluses. Hell, someone who's like a little sister to me is a Plus! Sure, not all Negs got along with Pluses and not all Pluses got along with Negs, but for the most part, yeah. We needed each other, balanced each other out. You know, the whole Yin-Yang thing? Well, as corny as that is, it's true.

I guess the best explanation for us would be to call the Pluses angels, and the Negs demons.

Yeah, angels and demons get along, shocker, right?

So, I have two best friends in the world, both Negs. My dude best friend's got an amazing voice, but hearing him sing is dangerous to all but few of us. I'll get back to him later.

My chick best friend on the other hand, she's pretty high-up on the power scale. She's like a sister to the Neg leader, not to mention she's one of the two dragons here. Our leader was willing to throw her into the batch, so all of us more or less went willingly. Our leader was putting in both his dragons, he was risking is favorite. If he was so sure of things, he was willing to risk his fave of us, it couldn't be all that bad, could it? He wouldn't throw his favorite, along with his most powerful, in on the first round if he thought there was a chance he would permanently loose them, would he?

Seemed as if everyone was going. It had to be more interesting then just sitting around watching, didn't it? My dude best friend went, the guy I may possibly like went, all my friends went, so I figured I'd go too. Had to be more interesting then the place we came from.

Wanna know what gives a demon weapon it's power? The Neg inside it, watching and lending it's abilities and power. What makes a spiritually powerful weapon powerful? The Plus inside it, that does exactly what the Negs do for the demon weapons.

We're allowed to communicate with each other (each other being other Negs and Pluses) but we're not allowed to communicate with the people trying to use us and our abilities. It's not so bad really, though some got it worse than I do. I got a pretty kickass sword all to myself while my chick best friend? She's gotta share the sword she's stuck in with the other dragon and one of the most powerful Neg guys around. I kinda really hate who she's stuck with, but she hates them too. For the first while, I belonged to some dog-demon. I'll tell you now, i'm more of a cat person, but this guy was pretty kickass and pretty much ran things, so I didn't mind it so much, not to mention he never once broke me. Not like his idiot son, but i'll get to that.

I was kinda on my own for a bit, that is, till he took a part of my blade and had it turned into another. So, I had company now, my best chick friend's sister was the one in the other sword. Her sister was one of those people you couldn't believe was a Neg, you'd pin her for a Plus right off the bat and call whoever told you she was a Neg a liar. She didn't lay-down the beat-down like I did and pave the path of destruction to protect what matters to you. No, she was too innocent for that. Instead, she brought back the recently deceased. She was her sister's polar opposite, gave life instead of taking it. I liked the company. Yeah, she definitely wasn't her sister, but she was nice. Kinda, one of those people you can't help but like, no matter how much you try not to. I could stand her, not to mention when I wasn't in the mood to talk, she could stay quiet too. Good company.

You wouldn't believe how happy either of us were when the dog-demon that owned us finally took hold of the sword my best friend, my companion's sister, was stuck in. It was funny to hear her yelling and screaming at the other two she was stuck with. The arguments, it was actually pretty damn hilarious. The other dragon tried to use and abuse my best friend's sister, but my best friend and I kept that from happening. The dude my best friend was stuck with though... I hate him more than words can express. He's one of my exes, not to mention a total rapist and psychopath. He's a killer, but so are both the dragons. Guess it makes sense, considering their function. Either way, he tried raping each and all of us on some occasion or another, but it never happened. Between me and the two dragons, we're just too kickass for him to handle. We kept him off us and my best friend's sister, no problem.

But then we all got separated, when the Dog-demon dude died. Shame too, I liked him. He was someone I could actually respect. I was on my own for who knows how long. Some number of hundreds of years. Up until the two sons of the dog-demon dude showed up and started fighting over me. What can I say? I'm so amazing guys fought over me! So yeah, each of the brothers tried their hand at pulling me from the rock I was stuck in, but no cigar. I'm a sword of damn protection after all! If they weren't uppity for protecting someone, then too bad, so sad, looser. You don't deserve my skills. But, the younger brother had this girl with him... I liked her, she reminded me of my best friend's sister and the Plus who was like a little sister to me. Big brother tried to kill the human girl, but she reminded me too much of two people I was willing to put my ass on the line to keep safe, so I saved her pathetic ass.

Oh, and she managed to yank me from the stump.

Huh, who would've thunk? A full demon and a halfling couldn't yank me out, but the human girl barely knocks me and I come out? Clearly, those douches were pathetic.

So, human-chick hands me to halfling, but he hasn't actually admitted to wanting to protect the girl yet, so I figure he can get bashed around a bit till he comes to his senses.

Red would be proud.

After long enough, halfling finally admits, _THANK YOU! ABOUT TIME, ASSHOLE!_ So I figure dude's been punished enough and finally help him finally kick his big bro's ass for once... And cut off his big bro's arm. _Congrats, halfling, you finally wupped your big bro's ass... All thanks to me._

So, more time passes, and what do you know, human-girl gets a bow and quiver of arrows, and well would you guess which Plus is in the bow? None other than the Plus who just so happens to be like a little sis to me. Makes me glad halfling kept human-girl around. More time passes, more shit hits the fan, and the halfling and human-girl gain a new companion, a little fox-demon. However, the Neg in charge of fox-boy's toys? None other then the boy I refuse to admit to liking! He's one of my little sis-figure's friends too, so it was all good hanging with him again. Then dress-dude joins the happy party of buddies. The prayer beads he keeps on his hand? A Plus one might mistaken for a Neg, due to her dominance. And **_boy_** was she ever mad. Then again, she _was_ a man-hater on the hand of a pervert of an ass-squeezer after all. It's pretty damn funny how riled up she gets. Last to join the merry band was this human girl who wielded a giant boomerang with a nutty little Neg in it. I didn't know this Neg personally like I knew all the others, but she's actually pretty okay.

More time passed and you wouldn't believe and a bunch of shit happened, I even came across my chick best friend and her sister again, though her sister more often than herself. Things have started getting... weird though. Sometimes, when we're talking and the all's silent for the earth-walkers, I see the halfling's ears twitch and a look of confusion pass over his face. Something's going on, I don't know what, but it is.

I think the earth-walkers are starting to be able to hear us.

I don't know what this means, none of the others seem to know either. I have to talk to my chick best friend. She was the closest person I know to either of the leaders. If anyone will know what's going on, she will.

But... how the hell am I supposed to get to her?

My name's Crissatha Pandora. I'm a black ice-panther demon straight from the depths of hell.

You know me as Tessaiga.

* * *

The golden sun beat down on the grassy hillsides, warming the soft grass as a young red-headed fox-demon tumbled down the hill, laughing joyously, simply being a child, like he was. _"Kid, if only you flailed... and hated mushrooms. Then you'd be awesome!"_ none noticed the faint glow that pulsed from Shippo's toys hidden on his person that radiated to the tempo of the male voice they couldn't hear. They were all oblivious to it.

Well, maybe not all of them.

Inuyasha's left pointed silver dog-ear twitched at the sound of the voice he could have sworn he heard. What was wrong with him? These weird voices started out like the faintest breath of air going by on the calmest day, and gradually, they started getting louder. They were still so faint he could barely hear them, but now it was something maddening. He could almost swear he could hear people talking! Just... almost... grr, what was the point?

Inuyasha huffed and rolled his eyes, glad his frustration was hidden well by the cover of the tree he sat in, hiding it from his friends and companions. They'd look at him weird, question him, worry. He didn't want them to worry when there was nothing to worry about... Or, at least, when he wasn't sure there was something to worry about? He heaved a sigh. Damn, this was confusing! He could figure this out though, right? Right! Why? Because he was pretty sure he'd seen worse shit than this before...

Right?

_"Ughh... How the hell am I supposed to get dog-boy here the fucking track down that damn sword Ki's in. Not like I can go flying off or some shit like Ki, Serena and Oliver can. Grr... Lucky-ass dragons."_ Inuyasha's eyes widened and gaze shifted to Tessaiga.

Did his sword just talk?

_"... Dog-boy? Stop looking at me weird. It's creeping me out! Quit psyching me out and making me think you can hear me!" _Okay, Inuyasha was pretty sure he had heard it that time. He raised the hilt of the sword off his shoulder, at arms length. His sword was talking. His sword... Tessaiga... was talking...

What the fuck?

In a raspy whisper, almost as if he were afraid to ask, Inuyasha asked _his sword_ what he had been wondering all this time. For the past weeks. He was either officially crazy, or there was something else going on here. Either way, Inuyasha wanted answers. And he was going to get them, whether he looked like a mad-man doing it or not. "Tessaiga, are you... _talking_?" It was the strangest thing, for a man to be asking that question of the blade he had been wielding for as long as he had, but it was a question that needed to be asked! I mean, swords weren't supposed to talk, were they? I mean, sure, Sou'unga had talked, but that sword was possessed, so it didn't count. Or... It didn't count to Inuyasha, okay? It just didn't count.

_"Oooooooh shit. You can hear me?"_ Inuyasha's eyes widened, just now catching sight of the faint glow and pulse that radiated with the speech that he heard from his sword. So faint he had never noticed it before. But then, Inuyasha had never once paid so much attention to his sword.

"Since when do _**you**_ talk?" Inuyasha yelled, earning him a hissing shush from his very own sword. _"Keep it down, dog-shit! Do you **want** to panic your friends?"_ Inuyasha glanced down when the sword mentioned his friends to see said friends looking up at him with either a curious or somewhat worried expression on their faces. "... Inuyasha? You okay?" Kagome asked, looking up at him from her spot propped up against the trunk of the tree where she was going over things in her math textbook. "Uhh... Yeah, fine." His response came briskly, trying to shove it off as if nothing was wrong and nothing had happened.

As if his sword hadn't started talking to him.

_"By the way, dog-shit. My name is Crissatha Pandora, not **fucking** Tessaiga. Got it?"_

_"Cris? What's going on?"_

Okay, where did _that_ voice come from?

Inuyasha glanced down yet again and looked among his friends. _"Cris?"_ the voice came again. The voice was so soft and warm. She sounded... nice. Finally, Inuyasha's eyes caught on to where the voice was coming from, spotting that faint and pulsing glow yet again.

This time from Kagome's bow.

The voice from Tessaiga... Crissatha... groaned before replying._ "Dog-boy can hear us, Raea."_

Startled gasps came from below... though not from any of his friends. No, they were all minding their own business, going about the norm and their business.

_"Okay, look dog-boy. We don't know what's going on or why you can hear us, but your not supposed to. Got it? You know that sword, Sou'unga, that you sent to the underworld using me and Colby? Yeah, you need to get us to that sword to I can talk to my best friend and find out what the fuck is going on."_ So, to recap, Tessaiga was talking, and female, and rude... and telling him to find... _**SOU'UNGA?**_ And who the hell was Colby? _"Criiiiissssss, stop being meaaaaaaann to hiiiiiiiimmmmm. He won't help us if your mean!"_ Argued a male voice. Inuyasha hadn't had the chance to see where it came from before another female voice joined in.. from Miroku's prayer beads? _"Justin, can it! Cris, chill out! Enemy, pay attention! Okay. Clearly, something's gone wrong here. Dog-boy! Can you hear us all or just Cris?"_ Inuyasha just blinked. Miroku's prayer beads were talking... and they were female... and bossy...

This was too weird. Maybe he was sick? Yeah, that had to be a more logical explanation then this.

_"Maybe it's just you he can hear, Cris?"_ The voice from Kagome's bow again. Okay, clearly, Inuyasha was out of his freaking mind, but here he was, about to answer a talking weapon that wasn't... or, at least, shouldn't be, possessed.

"I can hear you. All of you." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, trying to keep his friends from hearing him. What would they say if they heard him talking to inanimate objects of all things? Think he was crazy, probably.

_"Woah, aren't the earth-walkers supposed to **not** be able to hear us? I thought that was one of the terms of agreement on that paper... contract-y thingie we signed...?"_ came the oh-so intelligent question from Sango's Hiraikotsu. Signed? How were weapons supposed to sign anything? They didn't have hands! Or... a body part they could write with...? Okay, Inuyasha was officially confusing himself.

You know what? Screw this all.

Time to go see Totosai.

* * *

AN: So, how was that for a first chapter? I'd like to say now that not only do I not own the Inuyasha characters, who are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but I also do not own Crissatha "Cris" Pandora, Justin (who was Shippo's weapons), Sephora (who was Miroku's prayer beads), Raea (who was Kagome's bow), Red (who shall be coming in later on in our story) or a few other characters mentioned in the prologue who will come into play later but have not been properly been revealed yet (the prologue was from Tessaiga, aka: Cris's point of view before it switched to 3rd person). However, Enemy (Sango's Hiraikotsu) is officially one of my characters.

These characters I borrowed (with the owner's permission, because their owners love me) belong to friends of mine and are actually characters on forum RP sites. All the characters I pull in that are not from the original Inuyasha series will all be characters from this specific House of Night RPG site where Zoey is dead. If you'd like the link to this site, let me know and i'd be happy to give it.

Please, as this story develops and the OCs become more revealed, please, I would love to see what you think of them and share your thoughts of these characters with their original creators. Everyone loves reviews, so please, review!

~Sadistic Tendencies


	2. NOTICE!

Because of numerous issues, I no longer have muse for this story (i'm sorry guys :( )

_however_

I have instead decided to take my idea of the weapons containing souls and thoughts of their own, even having lives before becoming what they did, expand on this idea, and make it into an Inuyasha online forum RPG to which i'm pretty sure none have seen the likes of yet. _But_ this site is not completed yet and is a work in progress. I'm looking for staff to help me pull my vision together and make decisions relating to the details involving the plot. Specifically at the moment, I need someone who's amazing at coding and someone else who's amazing at graphics. I need staff who know both manga, anime and movies backwards and forwards as well as have the credentials and experience worthy of staff and for the distant future, advertisement mods.

I know from searching myself that the kind of Inuyasha RP i'm leaning towards making is so unique I doubt there is another out there like it, but those whom I chose to help me staff will very well likely be able to turn me away from this choice if it is wise. All the Inuyasha RPs I've seen myself so far have been lacking in comparison to other well-coded sites with amazing graphics, so I hope within the fans of the Inuyasha-verse there are those who can help me put together something truly amazing.

If you wish to apply for a staff position, know more about my ideas or simply be informed and linked to the site when it is completed, my PM box is open to you all.

_Oh_, and I may have a new fanfiction up eventually ;) wait and see!

Farewell for now, my lovelies!

-Sadistic Tendancies

(Oh, and on a side note, if I see **_ANYONE_** steal my idea about the weapons _without_ crediting me... Well, I guess you'll get to see just how fitting my username is.)


End file.
